St Patrick's Day Fluff
by detrametal
Summary: Just some short fluff for St. Patrick's Day. Beast Boy doesn't get it. Why are they pinching him? HIM! He's green! Green! Apparently the universe has decided that because he's not wearing it, it doesn't count.
"Ouch! Seriously?!" Beast Boy yelped as he rubbed his arm from where Cyborg had pinched with a little…mechanical enhancement.

"You're not wearing green." he said like it would be explanation enough.

"Dude. I _am_ green." the shape shifter said in rebuttal.

The cyborg shook his head and those around them in the kitchen watched with interest "We agreed last year that it didn't count."

Eye twitching his friend started growling "No. _you_ agreed." he said jabbing a finger at his friend's chest plate.

Indeed it was St. Patrick's Day and Beast Boy had just been pinched. Yeah, makes no sense but it's what happened. Robin was wearing his green tights while Starfire had chosen a green shirt with a clover on it to go with her jeans. Raven herself was wearing a bracelet with a green oak leaf charm on it that Beast Boy had given to her last year for their anniversary-one entire year of dating and neither of them were dead or insane.

The metal man harassing her boyfriend had changed his backlights from blue to green to avoid getting pinched himself. He shrugged "Doesn't matter, I got you and you can't do a think about it!" his prank the previous evening was to take all of Beast Boy's green clothing and dye them bright pink.

A very vicious smirk lit the green man's face and Raven could feel Rage smirking at whatever he was about to do. "Alright," he said agreeably "Anyone can pinch me." before his friend stepped forward he held up a hand "But for every pinch I get to slap you."

Cyborg nodded quickly without thinking about how devious his best friend could be "Sure!" and he was about to pinch him when the boy was replaced by a Kodiak bear smirking at him. His sudden humor gone Cy chuckled "Ehehe…right." and he slunk off in defeat.

Sitting down grumpily to breakfast the shifter proceeded to devour his fake eggs, three slices of toast, two oranges, a glass of grape juice and a small coffee. Everyone watching wondered where it was going 'cause it sure as hell wasn't going to his thin body.

Robin stood up and walked behind the green guy. In the silence of the room Beast Boy said "Go ahead. Pinch me. See what happens." then he turned into a tiger before twirling the stool around so the big cat could stare at the Boy Wonder who was leaning over sneakily and had his hand ready to pinch.

"Uh…" for a moment it looked like he was still going to go through with it when Beast Boy lifted one of his massive paws and started licking it as his claws came out "Never mind." and he walked off leaving the green man to smile his victory.

It was some hours later and very close to lunch that the alarm went off and the Titans raced to defend their city. Not surprisingly it was Gizmo and Mammoth, the other members of the quintet seemed to have taken a vacation but as back up they brought Punk Rocket. Gizmo had made some equipment to amplify Rocket's gear even more so they were physically thrown from their feet during the first attack.

As Gar was standing he felt a pinch and turned, eyes blazing, to find Mammoth behind him shaking his head, the giant said sagely "Didn't wear green…"

Before anything else could happen the Kodiak slapped him across the street before changing back as his blood was boiling and rage flaring off him like stupidity off Control Freak. His voice was quiet but it caused everyone to step away from him "I don't need to wear green. Since all of you are color blind I'll let you in on a secret. _I am fucking GREEN!"_ the rest of the team calmly (yeah right) stepped back and watched as the _green_ man started terrorizing the trio.

By the time the cops got there he was sitting on the steps to one of the buildings his hands holding his head as he stared wide-eyed at the ground "I don't get it." he started to himself "I'm green. Why don't they think that counts? It's not like I was born green, so I did change into green…but why today?"

Starfire floated over and his head whipped up as she went to pat his shoulder. She pulled back for a moment before going through with the action and sitting next to him "Mammoth is not truly color blind is he?"

"No, just an asshole" he said with no inflection.

Beast Boy really couldn't have told you where the rest of that day went. It just seemed to pass by in a blur between reports and having to fend off people from pinching him as apparently the entire damn city decided that he needed to be pinched.

As soon as he ate he flew back to the tower alone. Mostly to get away from everybody trying to complete that infernal ritual. At this point he knew it wouldn't be worth it to leave his room until the sun rose again so he glanced at the clock. "Might as well take a shower…" he muttered as he pulled off his uniform and dropped it in the basket before walking to his in suite bathroom and turning on the water.

Unlike her boyfriend Raven enjoyed long showers, a secret known only to him, so he was in and out in only a few minutes but as he stepped into his room, only wearing a set of basketball shorts he felt a pinch on his rump and growled before turning around with murder in his eyes.

Raven watched with a smirk as he turned and watched his eye twitch "You aren't planning on slapping me are you?" she challenged.

The roar building in his chest turned to something different "No. You…I have other ways of punishing you…" and he scooped her up before dumping her on the bed and letting his fingers dance along her sides.

One of the many secrets the couple kept was that Raven was ticklish, and now it was quickly causing her to lose control as she flailed around laughing, begging between breaths "Sto-hahah! Stop Pul-please! HAHAHA!"

He did indeed stop after several minutes and kissed her lightly "No more pinching the green guy?"

Her face, still flush, looked more carefree than he had ever seen her before "No more pinching." she agreed.

He stretched and laid down before rolling on his back. Raven climbed over him so she could lay her chin on his chest and stare into his eyes "So what happens tomorrow?"

He growled "I get Cy back for this…"

She laughed and after a minute she asked "What would you do if I pinched you again?"

He gazed at her predatorily "I'd say things would get pretty M rated really quick."

She rolled her eyes with a soft smile "Good night" and she rolled across his chest to his side.

He curled behind her and pouted "Night…"


End file.
